


Cupcakes and Proposals

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [32]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has a nice way of celebrating Valentines Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes and Proposals

Ian wakes up to kisses on his chest and down his body and he looks down at the man who’s putting them there. 

"Happy Valentines Day" Mickey says to the man staring down at him, "Made you breakfast" as he hands Ian the tray of cupcakes with heart decorations.

Ian laughs as he takes the tray noticing Mickey’s suddenly anxious expression. 

"What…did you poison these or something?" Ian says laughing as Mickey looks down to the tray and Ian’s eyes follow, noticing the ring resting next to the cupcakes and smiles as his eyes start to well up.

Mickey takes the box with the ring on it and moves the tray next to them, taking Ian’s hands in his and asks ”Ian….Ian Gallagher, will you….will you marry me?


End file.
